


Useless...{Princibaldi/Baldi x Principal Fanfic thing}

by AngelMasterMind



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Princibaldi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelMasterMind/pseuds/AngelMasterMind
Summary: uh too lazy





	1. Chapter 1

> Baldi sat at his desk. Trying to grade papers but..god he was so fucking useless...All the children got angry at him for bad grades, “Teaching badly,” And for tests that he was **required** to give them. He had bags under his eyes as his vision grew blurry from tears. He's been up for days trying to get all this paperwork done but...He was so exhausted. Physically, And emotionally. He dropped his pen. He took in a shaky breath as he couldn't hold his emotions back any longer. He felt his hands tremble as he began to sob. Tears ran down his cheeks and fell onto the table below him. It was probably his emotions talking but, He thought that he was crazy. “I-I’m so fucking stupid...I can’t even make myself happy…”
> 
> The Principal decided to go see Baldi and maybe help with some paperwork and grading. Who knows what he’ll do. He made it to his classroom and was about to knock but stopped when he heard soft sobbing coming from the room. “Is he crying…?” He mumbled to himself. He grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door.
> 
> “Baldi-?” A familiar voice rang out. Baldi gasped and looked up at princi. Tears still rolled down his cheeks as he stared...They sat like that for a moment before Baldi began to cry more. Princi immediately came to his side. He pulled a chair and sat beside him. “Baldi what happened-?” Before he could say anything else, Baldi threw himself on Princi. Hugging him tightly and sobbing into his shoulder. Principal sighed and wrapped his arms around him. softly rubbing his back. 
> 
> After a while of sobbing, he finally stopped. He was quiet. Princi had realized that he had fallen asleep. he held him close. the poor man was so stressed...He felt himself grow tired too...He's been awake for days also trying to get paperwork done...He yawned as his eyes grew heavy. "Mmh..." He soon fell asleep.
> 
> ~~ _**uh i tried my best forgive m e - AngelMasterMind** _ ~~
> 
> ~~ _**★⌒ヽ( ͡° ε ͡°)** _ ~~


	2. (Uh idk what to title it forgive meee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh too lazy

its been a long while, maybe hours, who knows. but Princi woke up. he looked down at Baldi who was still in his arms. he sighed as a smile spread across his face. the smaller male was so cute...

Baldi slowly woke up. shifting, then lifting his head up. "Hmmh...? He groaned slightly. he rubbed his eyes to clear his blurry vision. "Well look whos awake finally." Princi smiled as a blush spread across baldis cheeks. "I..." he got lost in his bosses eyes. well...Non-existant eyes but you get my point. they sat staring at each other for a little while. Baldi felt like something was gonna happen...As princi held his waist, he began to move towards Baldi slowly. Baldi sat still as princi planted his lips onto his. they both closed their eyes as Baldi melted into the kiss.

they softly kissed for a little while. princi smirked during the kiss and ran a hand into Baldis turtleneck. Baldi blushed as a shiver ran down his spine. his hand was so cold..."Mmh~" It had slipped out. he had felt him run his hands down to his hips. baldi broke the kiss and shuttered. "Hhah~" suddenly the door sssssssLAMMED OpEn. scaring the two, Baldi jumped and squealed. falling backward and off of Princi's lap and onto the floor.

~~ _**the writer is an asshole =^∇^*=** _ ~~


End file.
